


I'm Not Here Looking for Absolution

by Serenityreview



Series: I don't want your future (I don't need your past) [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dialogue Heavy, Double Penetration, Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Self-cest, Sexual Content, Speed Force, Threesome - M/M/M, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 15:06:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11015904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenityreview/pseuds/Serenityreview
Summary: Because I found myself an old solution.-Eobard Thawne finds two Barry Allens in the Speed Force.





	I'm Not Here Looking for Absolution

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hiver_Frost_Elf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/gifts), [fElBiTeR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fElBiTeR/gifts).



> For HFE who wanted a Eo/Barry/Savitar threesome. For fElBiTeR who put up with my ramblings on tumblr. 
> 
> Title is from the lyrics of Bedroom Hymns by Florence and the Machine.

They awoke together in a tangle of limbs under the cherry trees. The layer of petals seemed to have gotten thicker. The air was still muggy. Barry frowned and the scenery changed into a misty bamboo forest. Barry blinked in surprised and looked to Savitar for an answer.

Savitar rolled his eyes, “This place response to your subconscious desires and you chose this.”

Barry nodded as he looked around his new surroundings. Everything was so green and the bamboos were so tall that they blocked out the sunlight. The air was now cool and fresh. Barry pulled Savitar into a kiss. Their fingers were intertwined as they fell back onto the forest floor. Their bodies had already recovered from their last coupling. 

Savitar pulled away long enough to say, “Why must you choose nature settings? Can’t we at least get a bed?”

Barry rolled his eyes and a blanket appeared underneath them.

“Is this better?” Barry asked.

“It’s an improvement.” Savitar moved in and captured the other’s lips in a hungry kiss. Barry kissed him back with equal force, grinding their hips together. They vibrated against each other until they reached simultaneous completion. Savitar clung onto Barry in the afterglow. 

“Savitar?” Barry was surprised. The other speedster was adamant that he did not cuddle. 

“You don’t understand,” Savitar mumbled into Barry’s shoulder, “I was erased from the timeline. I’m not supposed to exist anymore. I’m only here because you wanted me here, because you didn’t want to be alone.”

Barry blinked as the memory returned to him. He had walked into the Speed Force with his mother. He told her that he didn’t want to be alone. She smiled at him kindly and told him that he wouldn’t be alone inside the Speed Force.

“Yes,” Barry said after a moment, “I don’t want to be alone.”

“So what happens when you decide you don’t need me anymore?” Savitar’s voiced quivered slightly at the end. 

“I don’t know.” Barry answered as he hugged his doppelgänger back, “All I know is that I need you and that won’t change anytime soon.”

-

Eobard Thawne was bored. He’s been stuck inside the Speed Force for god knows how long now. At first he raged, screamed and destroyed all the furniture inside the replica of his house. His anger eventually fizzled out when he discovered that his surroundings changed at his whim. He then imagined a well stocked bar and promptly drank every combination of alcohol he could think of. The resulting hangover was not worth it. The only interesting thing that happened was when he woke up with new memories of a new timeline created by the Flash. 

He had enjoyed the new memories of fucking the Flash roughly in a cage for a while, but now he was just supremely bored. That was until he felt the Flash’s familiar presence in the Speed Force. He had been careful not to leave the area under his influence. The Speed Force was a dangerous place, even for speedsters. But this new development piqued his interest, so he tracked the Flash’s speed force signature all the way to a misty bamboo forest. He could hear two identical voices engaged in a conversation.

In a small clearing in the middle of the bamboo forest sat two naked Barry Allens on a pale blue blanket. The image stopped Eobard in his tracks. He blinked once, twice. There were definitely two naked Barry Allens here. One of which had horrific scarring down one side of his face and a cloudy eye. In his shock he forgot to conceal his presence so now two equally surprised Barry Allens were staring at him.

Eobard blinked. The Barrys blinked back.

“Thawne.” The Barry with the cloudy eye acknowledged him first. 

“Barry Allen.” Eobard greeted them both. 

“Savitar.” The one with the burn scars said.

Eobard raised an eyebrow at that and said, “I don’t recall you having a twin, Flash.”

“It’s complicated.” Barry replied curtly. 

“Is it?” The Reverse Flash asked his opposite. 

“Yes.” Barry answered forcefully.

“What are you doing here?” Savitar’s body language screamed aggression.

“I just wanted to see what became of the great and mighty Flash and welcome him to the Speed Force. Imagine my surprise when I found two of you.”

Barry gave his reverse an annoyed look and said, “Well, you’ve seen us. Can you go away now?”

“Why? Am I interrupting something?” Eobard smirked as his eyes raked over the two underdressed men, “I’ve always pegged you for a narcissist, Barry.” 

“Did you come here just to mock me?” Barry said at the same time Savitar said, “You are just jealous, Thawne.” 

“I’m not jealous.” Eobard retorted, “I’m merely curious. Tell me, how did the great Flash die?”

“I wasn’t killed if that’s what you are asking.” Barry replied, “I’m here because of what I did – creating Flashpoint.”

“Oh yes, Flashpoint. I’ve got some interesting memories from that timeline.” To Eobard’s utter delight Barry blushed and hid his face behind his doppelgänger’s shoulder. 

“What do you want?” Savitar asked with clenched teeth.

“To kill my boredom.” Eobard answer easily.

“By pestering us?” 

Eobard ignored the question and continued, “I assume this setting was chosen by Barry? He always wanted to go to Japan for the scenery.”

Savitar made a noise of disgust, “I forgot you stalked us for 15 years.” 

“Call it research.”

“What do you want, Thawne?” Barry spoke up again. He was still blushing.

“What I’ve always wanted – you.” Eobard said, “And I know you want me too. Don’t even try to deny it. Why else would you have slept with my time remnant again and again during Flashpoint?”

Barry drew in a deep breath. He looked Eobard in the eye and said, “I want you, Eobard Thawne.” 

Eobard all but pounced on the hero, “Oh Mr. Allen, won’t you say that again?”

“I’ve wanted you for a long time. Even after I’ve known what you’ve done, I still wanted you.” Barry admitted. 

“Barry.” The Reverse Flash all but whispered in reverence before knocking their teeth together in a painful kiss. 

Eobard’s hands were like vice grips around Barry’s waist. Their tongues fought against each other for dominance. A second pair of hands were rubbing against Barry’s thighs and he moaned into Eobard’s mouth, causing his reverse to deepen the kiss. Barry was in heaven, trapped between two warm bodies, with two pair of hands on his sensitive skin. 

He could feel someone’s slicked fingers pressed against his entrance. He pulled away from the kiss and dropped his head against Eobard’s chest as he tried to relax against the intrusion. He hissed as more fingers were added.

“Think he can take both of us?” Eobard asked.

“Only one way to find out.” Savitar replied as he vibrated his fingers inside Barry. 

The hero had barely processed what the words exchanged between the other two meant before the vibrating fingers were replaced by Savitar’s cock. Barry screamed. He was already so full from just that; he couldn’t possibly take another. He barely had time to adjust to the fullness before Eobard was pushing himself in.

“No! Wait!” Barry protested, “Ah! I-it’s too much!”

“Shh, just relax.” Savitar whispered into Barry’s ear.

“You are doing beautifully.” Eobard whispered into Barry’s other ear.

Barry screamed as the two men moved in unison, setting a relentless pace as they fucked into the hero. There wasn’t anything for Barry to do except to just relax and take it. It wasn’t long before all three of them were coming. 

“We made a mess of you.” Savitar said as he gathered Barry into his arms.

“Uh-huh.” Barry nodded in agreement as he nuzzled his face against his double’s chest. 

“That was quite something.” Eobard said, “Although next time I would prefer to do it on a bed.”

“I concur.” Savitar agreed. 

“Yeah, that would be nice. Although next time please warn me before you do something like that.” Barry said. 

“Where would be the fun in that?”

Barry rolled his eyes at his doppelgänger. He then reached out and grabbed Eobard’s hand, “You two exhausted me. I demand cuddles!”

“Of course, your highness.” Savitar deadpanned before snuggling against his doppelgänger. 

Eobard sighed and took up the space on Barry’s other side. At least he won’t be bored anymore. 

Fin. 


End file.
